The Thought Of You
by goldenqueenx
Summary: Weaver has had a rough day at work and needs to relax. [GoldenQueen/Weaver Roni]


So I couldn't get the image of Weaver jacking off (jerking off, wanking, etc) out of my head with the whole zooming in while he's moving in the first episode... So...yes, I'm filthy minded. Also that top she wore in the second episode, I mean, come on! I had to. And I hope you all enjoy this. **GoldenQueen** \- Roni/Weaver.

 **Rated M for masturbation.**

Short but oh so sweet. Enjoy!

* * *

The day had been less than forgiving for Weaver. Having to deal with the muck of the town and get answers for things most didn't want to divulge. Forcing words out of people's mouths was his specialty and he did it very well. They always buckled beneath his scrutiny. Hell, even before the torture began. Slumping against the soft mattress of his bed, he leaned against the headboard. He moved his fingers through his hair as he adjusted to the feeling of the bed beneath him. He wanted nothing more than to relax but his muscles were not allowing it.

So - He went over the events of the past few days. Some punk who kept flipping him off, in turn he had to break the fuckers finger but he deserved it. He had caused some ounce of good to flare up in Rodgers all thanks to Roni's help even if she hadn't given him answers he needed. Once her name entered his thoughts, he felt a ripple effect snake through his frame and collect in his groin. He swallowed. Hard.

His mind replaying his most recent encounter with the brunette vixen. The way she simply answered with a _yup_ , the way she watched him down his drink with a hand on the bar, the very slope of the grey shirt that clung to that perfect torso of hers. Her blatant desire to refuse him an answer as to possibly get a rise out of him, show him who she thought was in charge. _Another ripple_. And maybe he liked that. He liked that a lot. The utter push and pull of their relationship consistently making him agonizingly hard for her.

"Fuck. Get your shit together, Weaver." He reminded himself out loud, his mind bringing up images he would have gladly filed away for later, some other time - any other time. But with how things were going lately and how much it had taken out of him, his resolve slipped and he allowed them in. Every single image.

His imagination ignited with a perfect visual of her lips, a tongue snaking out to lick them slick with her sweet saliva. How he wanted to taste that very mouth of hers. Press into it and start a dance of tongues that would shame the whole of Hyperion Heights. Claim that mouth as his own and feel her waging war against him in a battle of who was in charge. He would gladly allow her the right to be, right _now_.

Fingers quickly, determination in each movement, dipped to the zipper on his jeans and pulled down. Pushing the button from it's hold, then reaching through the fly of his boxers he pulled himself out and took his heated flesh in hand. A sigh of content released from his lips, his hand moving slowly along his length as he favored the idea of what could have been had Rodgers not been in the bar with them.

How they could have played with the idea of who could buckle first under the intense sexual tension that hovered in the air around them. She would give him a run for his money with that tough stature, resilient gaze and unwavering blatancy from that silver tongue of hers. He would in turn burn through those eyes with his devilish stare, a glint of a mischievous smile, and fingers that could trace untold words against her skin.

Hips jerking, he settled for a pace that he imagined was between those soft thighs of Roni's, her claws possessing him as he drove deeper and harder into her at the very command leaving those luscious lips that pulled forth the ever willing to please side of himself. All for her. Every, dripping with lust, bit of it.

Licking his lips as he picked up the pace with his hand, thumb dipping in the moisture that collected at the tip of his erect member - swirling around a second or two teasingly before going back to it. He felt as if he could taste the sweat on Roni's taut skin, salted and one hundred percent all her. The thought of devouring her with his mouth, teeth and lips tasting every inch he could get a hold onto. _Pure Bliss_.

He imagined how soaked she would be, hot and wanton. Wet like an ocean that he would be more than willing to dive into, deep. Her moans like hushed waves lapping at the sand on a beach, the tide coming in waves as she would around him. He imagined being soaked in her devotion, her body shaking as she came down. He imagined that very moment of hers pushing him over the edge, how he wanted to sink his teeth into the tender flesh of her shoulder as he released deep into her. The mark his bite would leave in it's wake, the tender skin all reddened and claimed. _His_. Just as her nails would leave behind her claim on him.

Weaver's body trembled as he felt himself being pulled away into the tide of pleasure, he rode it out greedily, wanting it to last for as long as possible. Hot rivulets of cum his only evidence of giving into the idea of the woman he had quarreled with on more than one occasion. As he came down from his Roni induced bliss, his eyes took in the mess along his lap and hand. And inwardly he cussed himself - all the while wishing she had been here to lap up every single speck of it. The taste of his need for her lingering on that silver tongue that Roni used so cleverly.

In that second, his phone went off. Ringing loud and clear from the pocket of his jeans. Shifting, he reached in and took it out with his clean hand, flicked the green icon without paying any attention to who it was from. "Weaver."

"Ooh. Listen to Mr. I'm all business. Anyway, your buddy dropped by."

His body slunk further on the bed at the sound of Roni's voice, the corner of his mouth twitching. It truly is a magnificent sound, even over the phone - he noted. "And which buddy is this?"

"That one who is like seven feet tall and drinks like a whale. He didn't pay."

He knew exactly of which buddy that was. The one he employed to keep a lookout while he commenced with his very unorthodox ways of getting answers from people who refused to give information he needed. "I'll cover it. Just.." Glancing down he gave a sigh, knowing he would need to change his clothes. "..give me twenty minutes."

"Sounds fine to me." He waited a beat before he heard her speak again; "You just might want to think of giving him more money or something so he can..you know, pay when he drinks here."

"Sure. Yeah."

He ended the call then, tossing his phone across the bed before taking in a deep breath. As if he needed another reason to fuck off again tonight, though he was sure the tension would be just as high as it always had been with them. Like some magnetic force that refused to let either of them out of its grasp.

Secretly, he hoped it never would. In fact — he reveled in the thought of that grasp tightening and forcing them together in a mind blowing, earth shattering way. Because nothing beats having someone who can push you over the edge and leave you in a bumbling mess as a result. And that, he was sure, Roni was more than capable of.

 _The End._


End file.
